


Chronon, the Lord of Time

by TsunaNoble



Series: Original Characters [4]
Category: YForce
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic, Possession, Religious Cults, Superheroes, Teamwork, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunaNoble/pseuds/TsunaNoble
Summary: There is an amazing web comic called YForce that I really like, so I made a character for the series. Hope you enjoy.





	Chronon, the Lord of Time

**Name:** Remph Callisto, goes by Remy

**Superhero Alias:** Chronon

**Epitaph:** The Lord of Time

**Age:** 17

**Hair Color:** Golden Blond, dyed red. Later goes back to his natural hair color with red highlights

**Eyes:** Gold, wears cosmetic contacts to make them look hazel (When using his power, his eyes glow bright gold). Later decides to forgo the contacts and just be himself.

**Height:** 5’11’’ (180 cm)

**Weight:** 172 lbs. (78 kg)

**Birthday:** January 1st, 00:00 AM

**Birthplace:** Rome, Italy. Born inside a secret chamber in the Temple of Saturn

**Occupation:** Coffee Barista, student, superhero

**Element:** Time

____________________________________________________________________________

**Appearance:**

Remy has a lean, fit body with a skater’s physique. Unless you saw him without a shirt, you wouldn’t know he had such a physique. He tends to be on the paler side, but after joining YForce and receiving swimming lessons from Edison, he starts to gain a slight tan. Over his heart is a black brand birthmark of the Ouroboros, with an intricate hourglass in the middle. Remy was born with golden blond hair, but when he went out on his own he dyed his hair dark red. His bangs are long enough that they cover the right side of his face just under his eye and the sides of his hair are buzz cut. Later, Remy goes back to his blonde hair, even growing it out a bit, but instead of completely dying it he highlights his hair red.

            Remy can use his magic to turn himself into a merman form. In this state, Remy has a golden tail with specks of golden scales dotting his torso. He has fins on his forearms and his ears resemble fins as well.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Attire:**

**_Casual:_** Wears jeans with tears at the knees. His shirts tend to be dark blue in color. He tends to wear flannel shirts and tennis shoes.

**_Workout:_** Wears a form fitting sleeveless hoodie and basketball shorts.

**_Sleepwear:_** Remy likes to wear large shirts that tend to hang off his shoulder and only his trunks to bed.

**_Superhero:_** Wears a skin tight, short sleeve black body suit that stretches from his calves to just under his collar bone. He is loosely wrapped in golden cloth, with Enochian and Ancient Latin texts sewed into the edges. For footwear, he wears Ancient Roman styled sandals. Loosely hanging from his wrists are golden braclets.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Personality:**

Remy is a kind, intelligent young man, despite the way he was raised by the members of the cult. Even though he was raised to be a willing vessel for Kronos, he longed to be free of the cult and be his own person. He would hide books from the cults library and read them when he could to help cope with his training. He took particular interest in angel lore and hoped that he had a guardian angel looking after him.

            Nearing his sixteenth birthday, Remy started to accept his fate and focused on his training, soon surpassing his teachers. But as the ritual of his possession by Kronos could begin, his spark of individuality and hope reignited and he fought to escape the cult.

            Remy is affection starved, so he relishes having loving contact with people such as Regina and the team of YForce, so much so that he initiates it.

            Due to being raised practically alone with no one his age, it is hard for Remy to communicate and relate to people his age, especially with modern, everyday things like video games and music. However, this hasn’t stopped Remy from making a select few friends at his high school and from bonding with the team. He values his friends and teammates above all others. Remy also likes being introduced to new things.

            At first Remy thought he was asexual, because he felt no urges to anyone and he was unsure how to react when his friends would regale him of their sexual exploits. But when he first met Edison, Remy felt attraction for the first time, and because of this coupled with his lackluster social skills didn’t know how to react, so he tends to stutter and act very shy around Edison. But when Edison starts teaching him how to swim and they spent more time together, he started to realize that he was falling in love for Edison. The demigod is constantly on his mind, and Remy’s heart flutters when he thinks about him.

            Remy never knew his birth mother because she died in childbirth. The maidens who initially raised him showed him no love. When he met Regina and she has him live with her, he feels what it’s like to have a mother for the first time in his life. With the Matriarch, he feels a different form of that motherly love, but he still treasures it.

            Since he’s been living in Seattle, Remy has found out that he likes going out to clubs with his friends and enjoying the rush he feels when he has to sneak in with Fake I.D.s

___________________________________________________________________________

**History:**

            Seventeen years ago, in Rome, a baby is born in a secret chamber in the Temple of Saturn. It is considered an auspicious day, for it was the beginning of a new year, and Earth and Saturn are in alignment. The baby was delivered by members of an ancient cult that follow the Titan Kronos, or as he was known in Ancient Rome as Saturn. The baby’s mother, who was dying due to the strains of childbirth, lives only long enough to give her child a name: Remph, after the angel of time.

            Remph was raised by strict maiden members of the cult in secret to the rest of the world, but shown no real care or love from them. Once he was old enough to walk on his own, the cult started his training in the mystic arts, as well as combat. As the years go by, Remph is raised with the knowledge that his sole purpose in life is to become a vessel for the Titan Kronos, and he accepted his fate for that was what he grew up with.

            However, by the time he was twelve years old Remph started to truly think for himself, and dreams of living a life outside of the cult. As he starts showing signs of individuality, Remph is beaten viciously. Remph is smart enough to know that they can’t kill him because he’s their chosen one. One day, however, during a combat exercise with real weapons Remy is fatally injured and dies before the healers can save him. Before they can tell their leaders, golden energy bursts from Remph and heals him completely. The leaders are notified and test Remph’s regeneration, seeing it as a blessing of Kronos. Remph, however, sees it as a curse.

But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t try to find coping mechanisms to deal with all the pain, so in his privacy Remph reads angel lore to help him escape his harsh reality. In a form of cosmic irony, the book used to belong to his birth mother. Remph has also read stolen books about the outside world and places he wished to visit.

            On the night of his sixteenth birthday, Remph is brought to the chamber he was born in. The head members of the cult clean Remph and make him dress in ceremonial cloth that resembles a toga. Standing in the center of the room, Remph stares at each member of the cult. They start chanting as a small hole opens up above Remph. The leader of the cult hands Remph a golden staff that looks both new and ancient at the same time.

            As the starlight shines on him, Remph has a vision of what may happen when he is possessed. He sees an apocalyptic future filled with death and pain and misery. He doesn’t want any part of this future, especially when he sees a team of superheroes fighting to save people and the world, so Remy uses his abilities to stop the ritual and the cult leaders. They try to stop him, but Remph’s raw power overwhelms them and he escapes into a portal of space-time he created.

            Faust appears in Seattle while it is storming. Being only in ceremonial cloth, Remph is instantly soaked to the bone, so he tries to find shelter for the night. He ends up sitting in an alley holding a piece of carboard over his head. Right before he gives up he is found by an older woman taking out the trash.

            She asks why Remph is sitting out in the rain in what she considers basically nothing. Not sure how to explain his situation, the woman guesses he ran away and ushers him inside. She leads Remph into her building and up the stairs, into her loft. She tells him to take a warm shower while she grabs him some clothes, saying that her son’s clothes should fit him.

            While showering, Remph is told she placed some clothes on the counter and that when he’s done cleaning up to meet her in the kitchen. Once finished, Remph does as he was asked. Waiting for him in a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies. Not used to this kindness, Remph cautiously sits down across from the woman.

            The woman introduces herself as Regina. She asks why Remph ran away from home. Unsure how to tell her, Regina assumes that Remph was being abused. Remph says that it was something like that. Regina asks if Remph has any place to go, and Remph says he doesn’t.

She offers him her son’s room and says that they’ll talk more in the morning. In the room, Remph looks around and sees that it seems that no one has been in the room for a while, and everything has a layer of dust on it. Despite that, Remph has one of the best nights of sleep he has ever had.

The next day Remph awakens to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He comes in and sits at the table, bidding Regina good morning. As they eat breakfast they talk more and get to know each other. Remph fully introduces himself to Regina.

When Remph tells her his age, she says that he needs to go to school. Remph doesn’t see the point, but agrees because Regina is offering to let him stay in her son’s room, as well as telling him that she wants him to help out in her coffee shop. Remph agrees whole heartedly.

A few weeks go by, Remph adjusting to his new life, experiences what it’s like to have people who care for him. He gains a couple of friends who call him Remy, a name that he just starts using. His teachers help enroll him in advanced classes due to him being much smarter than he lets on, always scoring the highest marks on his assignments and tests.

He also loves working in Regina’s coffee shop, the Queen’s Cup, and becomes quite adept at making coffee. He told her that he wants to help her out there for everything she has done for him. Remy quickly becomes proficient at making foam art in the coffees for his customers. Remy and Regina do become close, and one night he asks what happened to her son. She says that he was killed in a car accident a year before she and Remy met, and she admits that having Remy in her life has helped fill the void in her life. Regina hugs Remy and Remy feels a maternal love that he has never felt in his life.

Six months into his stay with Regina, Remy starts having nightmares of the future. He keeps seeing the same apocalypse from the night of the ritual, and its grows bleaker every night. Only a few times does he see the YForce. To seek help, Remy uses his abilities to try to find the YForce to seek their help. He also keeps close watch on anything related to the team in the news and online.

After a really bad dream, Remph decides to go look for the team and the Matriarch to get training and help. He explains to Regina that he has to go, in doing so shows off his abilities to her. She tells him to be careful, and tells him that he’ll always have a home with her. Remy then takes off on his own.

A few days later, using his visions as hints as to where the team’s base is, Remy finds it and sneaks in. He is successful until he runs into Myst, who before Remy can explain himself sets off the alarms, alerting the other members of the team. Myst tries to attack, but Remy freezes him in time.

As Remy runs around the base, he encounters the team. He is able to hold his own through his manipulation of time, only using his powers to stop the team in a single moment of time so they don’t have to fight. Hurricade causes Remy a lot of grief, so he makes him slow down to the point where it is like Remy was watching a slow-motion video on its slowest setting.

Remy ends up being teleported by Vortex into the training room. Remy ends up fighting Vortex, Wanderer, Alpha, Tempest, and Frozon, just keeping up against them. With his abilities, he goes a few moments back in time to avoid serious damage. When he is backed into a corner Remy summons his golden staff to enhance his abilities and is able to take the offensive for a little bit. When Remy and Tempest start fighting, Remy instantly feels attracted to him, enough that it distracts him for a moment.

Before anyone can get seriously hurt the Matriarch comes and intervenes. She tells them the Remy doesn’t mean any harm and wishes to talk to him in private. The team doesn’t feel comfortable letting the Matriarch be alone with someone who was able to break into their base and take on the team, but they trust the Matriarch enough, understanding that she has her reasons for everything.

For a couple of hours, the team waits out in the commons room. Meanwhile, Remy tells the Matriarch everything that he knows and about his visions, and how he wants to prevent the terrible future he keeps seeing. The Matriarch says that she and her team will help him, but he needs to learn to work with the others and get stronger as an individual. After their meeting, the Matriarch leads Remy out and introduces him to the team, telling them that he’s their newest member.

The team question this, but the Matriarch says that Remy is destined to be on the team and hopes that they all will treat him like a member of their family. For weeks, Remy joins the team in their training and team building exercises. He slowly opens up to the team and they open up with them. He makes a quick connection with Joseph, and therefore Tyler.

While the other members see Remy as a friend, Edison feels something off about him. When he’s asked by Brandon the reason why, he says that his demigod sense are screaming not to trust him, as if there’s something off about him that goes against Edison’s DNA.

However, this starts changing during Remy’s first official mission with the team. They all go to a pier to stop a group from stealing a mystical totem, and in the ensuing fight Remy is blasted off the pier and into the water. Edison is the first to notice that Remy doesn’t come up, so he dives in and saves Remy from drowning.

After the mission, Edison confronts Remy and asks why he didn’t swim to safety, or used his powers to save himself. Remy tells him that he panicked because he never swam before. Edison is shocked, not understanding how Remy doesn’t know how to swim. Remy says that he never had the chance growing up.

Edison feels sorry for Remy, so he offers to teach him. They go to the base’s pool, the pool at Remy’s high school, and the beach. And in doing so they become much closer, learning a lot about each other and immense trust is built. It is during this time that Remy falls in love with Edison, treasuring every moment he has with the sea demigod.

After a while, Remy tells Edison how he feels about him. Edison is flattered, but other than that doesn’t know how to react. He walks away to think, but Remy is truly hurt because he had never been so open or felt so deeply as he has with Edison. Remy feels heartbroken, but bottles the pain and doesn’t talk about it.

Not much later, both Remy and the Matriarch sense an unnatural alignment of Earth and Saturn. On their screens, the YForce see temporal anomalies happening all over the planet. Dinosaurs roaming the Earth, Blackbeard and other notorious pirates pillaging the seas, highly technological mercenaries from the future, and other anomalies affect the planet. The team does everything they can to contain the anomalies, with Remy wearing himself thin between teleporting and correcting of the anomalies.

At one of the anomalies, the Cult of Saturn reveal themselves to the team, with them revealing to the team that they have been waiting for Remy to come back to them as their Chosen Child of Prophecy. The team look at Remy, and he looks guilty, but he stands tall telling them to stop making anomalies in the world. The cult says that only Remy can stop it, and he knows how.

Back at the base, the team questions Remy. Remy tells them that he was born in the cult and raised to be vessel for the Titan Kronos, the Titan of Time. But he always wanted to be his own person, so he ran away and has never been happier, having friends and a family. The team understands his plight and agree to help him stop the cult.

Remy leads them to the Temple of Saturn and takes them inside. They fight the cult members and head to the inner sanctum. But it turns out that it was a trap, and the entire team is captured. They are all brought to the chamber Remy was born in and Remy is forced with a choice: become the vessel of Kronos which will give his friends a chance to live, or be forced to watch their deaths before Kronos forcibly takes over.

Remy gives in and asks if he can say goodbye to his family. He is allowed to, so he does, placing reassuring touches on them. When he gets to Edison, he tells him again that he’s in love with him, and with tears in his eyes kisses Edison goodbye. Going to the center of the room, the ritual begins and the ceiling opens up. The Light from Saturn shines into the room and a formless black entity appears and enters Remy’s body, turning his skin pale and hair black. His staff starts glowing until scythe blade made out of time energy forms.

The cult leaders bow before Kronos and say it is an honor to be before his mighty presence. Kronos, to get used to his new body, slaughters the cult leaders for delaying his return. Using this distraction, the team escape their bonds and tries to run away, only for Kronos to stop them. He taunts them and blasts them with time energy, only to see them unharmed. As he questions how, Vortex opens up a portal to allow them to escape.

Back at their base, which looks completely different, they wonder how they survived an attack by Kronos. Xsy explains that Remy told him in his mind that he placed a protection spell on the team to protect them from anything Kronos does to them with his time-based abilities. Alpha tries to find the Matriarch, but can’t find her.

While they recuperate, they try to figure out a way to save Remy and go gather intel. They see that the world has changed drastically in such a short amount of time from their perspective. Even more drastic temporal anomalies have arisen, as if all of time is being rewritten. The planet is a patchwork blend ancient, modern, and futuristic cultures.

In the meantime, Edison tells the team everything he knows about Kronos from the stories his father told him, and with that he says that they should find Kronos in his castle on Mt. Orthys. They all prepare as much as they can and head out to the mountain to stop Kronos and rescue their friend.

The team arrive at the mountain and break into the castle that resides at the top. They split up into a teams and sneak around. They encounter warriors from various points in time and monsters and fight their way past them. Edison soon discovers the treasury and finds the Trident of Poseidon, something that shouldn’t be away from the sea. Edison decides to take it so he can return it to its rightful owner.

Before he can take it, Edison’s team is ambushed and captured by Kronos’s forces. They are detained and brought before Kronos in his throne room, where they see the rest of their team, except for Vortex and Wanderer.

Kronos tells them that they made an admiral effort, but there’s nothing that they can do to stop them. He summons the Trident of Poseidon and brandishes it in front of Edison. He says that he stole it from his water logged son and using it as an advantage against the weakened Poseidon. He tells him that Edison’s father has already fallen in his war.

            Hurricade asks how he has control of so much of the world in the few hours he’s been in Remy’s body, to which Kronos explains that he is the Titan of Time. He can bend and fold time to his will, so in a few hours for them he can go back and forth on the time line and start wars in instants and go back and fix any problems he faces until he wins.

            Kronos descends from his throne and grabs Edison by the face and stares right at him. He wants to use the demigod as a hostage in his war against Poseidon as at this point Edison is the last living member of Delphin’s family. He also says he can see why Remy was attracted to him, and that it has left a bad taste in his mouth. But he’ll use Edison for his pleasure until he’s bored with him, and with a wave of his hand Edison is then garbed in a very sexualized slave outfit with a chain around his neck.

            Kronos drags Edison to the throne by the chain and makes him sit at his feet. He then orders his warriors to kill the remaining members of the team. At that moment Vortex and Wanderer enter, defeating the warriors and freeing Edison. Edison uses this chance to grab the Trident of Poseidon and the moment he touches it he feels the raw power of the sea flow through him, enhancing his powers dramatically.

            More of Kronos’s warriors enter so the team fights while Kronos lazily observes. Once he’s had enough, Kronos jumps down with a swing of his scythe, which Edison blocks with the Trident. The team fights Kronos, but the Titan is more than able to hold his own, until Edison blasts him with the Trident.

            At that moment Xsy tells the team that he can sense Remy still inside, struggling against Kronos’s mind. Edison tells Xsy to take Joseph into Remy’s mind and help him fight Kronos on the inside while he and the rest of the team fight Kronos in the physical plane.

            Xsy and Wanderer enter the mental plane and see Remy struggling against Kronos’s essence. They help him as much as they can, as well as giving him words of hope. In the outside world, the rest of the team does everything they can to keep Kronos at bay, and it is making him angrier and his attacks erratic.

            It soon becomes too much for Kronos, who is split trying to fight on two separate planes of existence. His physical body is weakened enough that his mental form is also weakened, which allows Remy to force Kronos out of his body. As Kronos’s essence leaves, Remy’s body turns back to normal, except his hair is again its natural golden blond instead of his dyed red hair.

            The team gather around Remy to see if he’s okay, with Edison holding him in his arms. Remy blushes at being held by Edison, who is still in his slave outfit. He snaps his fingers and Edison is back in his hero uniform. Wanderer tackles Remy in a hug, which causes a group hug to happen.

            However, before anyone can celebrate the essence of Kronos appears as a giant specter and starts attacking the castle to kill the YForce. The team does everything they can to prevent the debris from landing on them. Meanwhile, Remy stands up and summons his staff, no longer in its scythe form.

            Remy uses a spell that summons five magic circles that shoot energy into the Kronos Specter. As the specter screaming, his body breaks apart in gold energy. Once he is defeated, Remy explains that he split Kronos apart into such small pieces and spread it all across time that there is no way he can ever come back. He then uses another spell, now fully empowered and no longer afraid of his abilities, to rewind time to restore the world to normal with only a select few remembering what transpired (the team and the Matriarch).

            Once the light fades Remy collapses, looking emaciated and his body dull in color, and he is caught by Edison. He isn’t breathing and Edison can’t feel his heartbeat. The team tries to help Remy, but his heart doesn’t start. They all cry over Remy’s body, and when one of Edison’s tears lands on Remy’s forehead, he begins to glow gold. Golden energy expels from his body, and when it fades Remy is breathing again, but doesn’t wake up.

            Remy is in a coma for several weeks, and every day the team visits, with Edison and Joseph visiting the most. When Remy wakes up Joseph jumps on the bed and holds him close, afraid that his friend would never wake up.

            Edison laughs and tells Joseph to get the others. After he leaves Edison sits on the bed next to Remy and holds his hand, saying he was worried. Remy stutters, saying he was scared that he’d never see Edison again. Edison smiles and kisses Remy. They continue kissing, not knowing that the rest of the team are smiling and watching from the doorway.

            A few days later, Remy comes out into the common room with his blond hair highlighted in red. Edison comes over and takes his hand, and Remy says that he needs to go back to Seattle. Regina has to be worried since he’s been out of contact for a while, and he wants her to meet his boyfriend. The team says goodbye and Remy opens up a portal. Together, Remy and Edison walk through.

            Sometime later, Remy and Edison are at the beach for a trip to Atlantis so Edison can introduce him to his family. As he is about to summon a way for Remy to get to the underwater city, Remy tells Edison he has been working a transformation spell. He takes Edison’s hands and leads him into the deep water. They submerge and in a flash of golden light Remy transforms himself into a merman with a golden tail, with flecks of golden scales here and there on his human half. Edison really likes the way Remy looks as a merman and takes him to Atlantis.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Powers:** Chronokinesis, the manipulation of time.

            Being raised in a magical cult that focused on time and manipulating it, Remy has been trained to stengthen his unnaturally strong gifts. Some of his skills include:

**_Future Sight_** \- Can see important moments in the future. Tends to see fragments of the future that he can’t understand, and mostly lead to Apocalyptic level catastrophes. He wishes to gain more control over this power in order to conquer his fears.

**_Accelerate/slow time-_** Allows Remy to slow time for himself so he can dodge and counter his opponents. Give the impression of enhanced reflexes and enhanced speed. Also allows him to land more blows in a shorter period

**_Time Rewinding-_** Remy uses this power to undo events, such as the grievous injuries of others, restore destroyed buildings and landscapes, undo moments in his life that he knows could have gone a different way if he said or did something different. His max limit tends to be a few hours, unless he has artifacts and tools to boost his powers. Even then, it puts a lot of strain on his body.

**_Time Travel-_** Remy has the power to travel in time. However, this ability puts so much strain on him that it can leave him incapacitated for days, and if he brings someone with him the after effects are much worse, with bleeding and other side effects occurring.

**_Time Stopping_** \- Remy temporarily stops time, mostly to run away. He tends to use this in a localized area, allowing him to escape or to formulate plans.

**_Time Compression_** \- Remy creates a large bubble that makes the interior area move at a different rate of time than the outside. Mostly used for study and training sessions, video game time, and when there is a major threat he has to face in order to keep the outside world safe. When used in conjunction with others, it allows him to stack attacks on top of each other that, once the bubble on a specific enemy fades, hit the opponent at once.

**_Time Lock-_** Remy traps an enemy in a single moment of time, forever trapped repeating their actions, never realizing what happened

**_Age Manipulation-_** Allows Remy to manipulate the aging process of materials. He mostly uses it to accelerate the ageing rate of flowers and to reverse spoiled food back to an edible status. He doesn’t like using this power on animals and people, but he will threaten to use it to gain information.

**_Temporal Vortex Manipulation-_** Summoning the energies of time itself, Remy unleashes a spiraled wave in either an offensive or defensive manner.

**_Time-Space Portals-_** Through manipulating time, Remy can manipulate space to a degree, allowing him to create portals to various location. While he can safely teleport himself, he has issues using this power with others, it causing him vast amounts of physical strain on him due to keeping the bodies of others in the same timestream.

**_Temporal Flux Perception-_** Remy has the innate ability to sense fluctuations in time. This allows him to know when there are moments that can potentially cause major changes to the time stream in either positive or negative.

Through his magical abilities, Remy is capable of astral projection. He can use this ability with his Chronokinesis to study texts, spell books, and other sources of information while his body rests. Remy has a theory that he is capable of sending his astral form into the past, but hasn’t tested it.

Remy can use the energies of time to empower his spells, giving him the ability to use magic. He can also use this ability to fire off Mana Bolts at this enemies.

            Remy feels that, while his abilities are much stronger than most people in the cult he grew up in, there are more abilities that he has yet to discover.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Overall Abilities:**

Remy has a large knowledge base of many magic spells. He has been trained in the mystic arts since he was five years old, and was considered the one of the strongest members of the cult before he ran away. As time went on, Remy discovered that he can harness the energies of time to empower and strengthen his magic spells.

He quickly picked up on being a barista and can make a good cup of coffee. When he stays at the base, he makes everyone a special drink every morning.

He is well trained in combat, as he was specifically trained to make his body strong. While he is more than capable in hand to hand, unarmed combat he much prefers using his magics and staff in fighting.

Remy is multilingual. He is able to speak English, Italian, and Latin fluently. As part of his training, he learned how to speak and read Ancient Greek and Enochian for his spell work. That being said, he is very proficient at using nonverbal spells, but to use stronger tier magics he verbally uses incantations to help focus his spells.

Once when he was training in his youth he was fatally injured, only for golden energy to expel from his body and heal him completely. He feels that it is a curse, because he’s afraid that something is keeping him alive for a sinister purpose.

When he learned how to swim, in order to spend more time with Edison and see the sea from his eyes, Remy researches for a spell to temporarily turn himself into a merman whenever he wants, but he keeps it as a surprise.

No matter where or when he is, Remy is able to know what the time/ time period he is in.

Remy was taught by private tutors growing up until he escaped the cult. They taught him various subjects. This allows him to take college level courses while in still in high school.

He is very fit for someone his age and with the training he receives with the YForce, he is almost Olympic level.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Weaknesses:**

While being able to teleport himself through manipulating space-time, Remy has immense difficulty teleporting others with him as it puts too much strain on him. In cases of emergency he will fight through the pain.

Remy’s fear of his powers makes him not use them to their full potential.

            Remy does not know how to swim. He never learned as a child, so he tends to avoid water. However, after seeing Edison swimming he wishes to learn, but is too embarrassed to ask.

            Remy is very protective of his loved ones, not wanting to lose the people in his life.

            Due to not having contact with people his own age growing up, he has a hard time relating to his friends.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Equipment:**

In battle Remy uses an intricate and mystical staff that is ancient. From the base up is a polished black metal that is carved in a primordial language. From the middle of the staff up gold starts swirling to the top. At the top of the staff is a purple glass sphere. Inside the sphere is golden dust that swirls around. It is commonly stated that the staff looks incomplete, as if it was missing an important piece.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Relationships:**

**Edison Hyle (Delphinos)-** At first there is awkwardness between the two boys. They seem to not get along and not know what to say to each other. Edison, due to his demigod heritage can sense that something about Remy is different than normal humans, so there is some slight distrust at the beginning. However, when Remy first met Edison he was instantly attracted to him. Remy feels a pull towards Edison like he has never felt before, so he tries to get close to Edison to figure out his feelings. They don’t truly start getting close until after Edison saves Remy from drowning, and after finding out he can’t swim Edison begins teaching him. As they spend more time together, they get closer, and Remy loves every moment of it, form the swimming lessons to video game time to when he’s just lounging with Edison. Remy then tells Edison how he feels about him, admitting that he is in love with the demigod. After the events dealing with Kronos, they start dating.

            **Joseph McKenzie/ Wanderer-** Joseph and Remy become close friends rather quickly. Remy sees Joseph’s innocence as cute and adorable. Remy constantly tries to help him find out Joseph’s past by using his powers to look back on Joseph’s timeline. Remy likes to show Joseph a lot of affection, casually kissing his cheek and forehead, even in the presence of Tyler.

            **Tyler Jon Sorenson/ Vortex-** There is a kinship between the two boys. Tyler takes care of Remy like a little brother and doesn’t mind the playful affection Remy has for Joseph. He is actually happy that Remy and Joseph are as close as they are. Tyler is also protective of Remy.

            **Takeru Parker/ Myst-** Remy finds Takeru kind of annoying and needy, but he likes him as a friend.

            **Raphael de Luca/ Alpha-** Remy tends to be quiet around Raphael. He doesn’t dislike him by any means, but feels a bit intimidated by him. He respects him as leader and follows his orders.

            **Phineas Todd Carlson/ Hurricade-** When they first meet, Phineas does not like Remy at all, due to Remy defeating him through time manipulation, which caused Phineas’s powers to not work. However, as time went on they became close friends. Remy finds him very fun and entertaining to hand out with.

            **Brandon Jones/ Xsy-** Remy idolizes Brandon. He thinks Brandon is the epitome of cool.

            **Walter Lee/ Frozon-** Remy gets along quite well with Walter. Sometimes Walter brings Remy to his high society social events.

**The Matriarch-** Remy feels a kinship with the Matriarch. He saw her in his visions of the future and goes to her to help train his abilities. While she is as distant to him as she is with the other members of the YForce, she is one of the closest people to a mother Remy has ever had in his life.

            **Regina White-** Regina took Remy in not long after he ran away from the cult. She gave him a home with her, enrolled him in school, and got him a job at her coffeeshop underneath her loft. She loves Remy with all her heart, and she admits that having Remy in her life fills the void in her life that was made when her son was killed in a hit and run. She is the only person in Remy’s civilian life that knows of his powers.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Trivia**

  * His first name comes from the Angel of Time
  * His last name bears resemblance to Count Alessandro di Cagliostro, an Italian occultist and self-styled magician
  * His Superhero alias is based on a fictional particle of time from the BBC science fiction series Doctor Who
  * He is commonly compared to an angel by his coworkers, due to his looks, kindness, and innocence. 
    * Growing up Remy has read many texts on angels and angel lore, and it inspired his hero costume.




End file.
